It has long been known that indoor pollution is one of mankind's major health concerns, and as people spend more and more time indoors, cleanliness of that environment becomes increasingly important. Citations to several of the studies of these indoor environments, and quotes from these studies follow. “Viruses are probably the most common cause of infectious disease acquired within indoor environments and have considerable impact on human health ranging from severe life threatening illness to relatively mild and self limiting or asymptomatic diseases. In particular, viruses causing gastrointestinal and respiratory diseases spread rapidly in the community and can cause considerable morbidity”. J. Barker, D. Stevens, S. F. Bloomfield, Spread and Prevention of Common Viral Infections, Volume 91, Issue 1, Pages 7-21, July 2001. “Viruses are the causative agents of an estimated 60% of human infections worldwide. Transmission of these viruses from an infected person to a new host can occur via several routes.” P. Vasikova, I. Pavlik, M. Verani, A. Carducci, published online Feb. 4, 2010, Springer Science and Business Media, LLC. Both of the articles cited in this paragraph are incorporated herein by reference.
Recent studies by Charles Gerba (University of Arizona; 2008), in association with Rockport Shoes, have shown that the soles of shoes are one of the main entry sources of these pollutants into the indoor environment. Some of the more common contaminants found on shoe soles are Escherichia Coli (E. Coli), which causes kidney failure, gastrointestinal infections, urinary tract infections, meningitis and death in 1 out of 50 patients, oftentimes originating from the floors of public restrooms or animal fecal matter; Klebisiella Pneumonia, which causes and pneumonia and death in 25% to 50% of patients by destroying lung tissue, as well as secondary wound and bloodstream infections and Serratia Ficaria, which causes damage to the gall bladder. The studies by Charles Gerba also showed that the frequency of bacterial transfer from shoe to uncontaminated surfaces ranged from 90%-99%. These contaminants include the aforementioned viruses and bacteria, as well as dust mites and other pathogens. The Gerber studies are incorporated by reference.